All Are Listed, So All Are Equal
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: The memorial of Hogwarts and the feelings and the mourners. I suck at summaries! Please read! Rated T, I hope you like it!


**A/N: peeks around the corner to the door of the RPB Eh heh heh heh. Hi guys! ToastWeasl, aka Toasty, is back on! I was banned for a while, but I'm back with a vengence! Here's a oneshot I've been wanting to post for a while! I was going to post it on May 2, the aniversery of the Battle at Hogwarts, but I just couldn't, so its a bit belated. Oh well! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, as alway, do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

**ALL ARE EQUAL, SO ALL ARE LISTED**

There is one thing that now dominates the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a memorial those who fell in the war; the war against the worst Dark Wizard in Wizarding History. That wizard was Lord Voldemort.

The memorial is made of solid black marble and spans the length of one of the great walls of Hogwarts Castle. About one hundred yards away, adjacent from the marble is a thick slab of gray concrete wall. The grey wall is adorned with inscribed messages; words of both thanks sorrow are scrawled along in permanent ink. Some words flash brilliant colors. Pictures of loved ones are stuck to the wall with Permanent Sticking Charms. The pictures occupants smiled warmly like they once did and they moved around to visit the other pictures along the wall. Flowers, wreathes, teddy bears, and various other plush toys dot the ground.

It is not just the names of the deceased brave witch and wizard fighters of Hogwarts on this memorial, oh no. It contains the names of Death Eaters, elves, centaurs, Acromantula, Muggles, Squibs, and witches and wizards, all names inscribed in gold letters. There is no mark next to there name to tell of what race or group they were a part of, nor what school they went to or what house they had been sorted into. It's just their names; all written in alphabetic order, there's not a name out of place. Every one is equal, so they are all listed together, with no discrimination whatsoever.

When people look at the marble wall, there are names that pop out of the many inscribed one just like them. Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dobby, Hegwig, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, Remus "Mooney" Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, James "Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Lily Evans Potter, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour, and many, many more. There are too many more; way too many more.

Every year on the day of May 2, all exams are postponed, all classes are canceled, and not homework is to be given. The grounds of Hogwarts are filled with loved ones of those who lost their lives. Every single name on the wall is called out. Nobody is forgotten. It is a day for remembrance and for respect.

There are some who believe there should be no services, and the memorial should have never been erected. They are the ones who celebrate that day. They are the ones who get drunk on firewhiskey and other alcohol beverages, both Muggle and Wizard alike. They are the ones who haven't felt the pain of a life cut short, a sibling murdered, parents gone forever. The couples who watched their offspring grow and blossoms, loving parents who nurtured their children with love and affection, have their hopes and joys torn away from them with a single spell. Those celebrators know nothing of the pain of death from that godforsaken war, and they never will.

However, the marble wall in all its majesty has a single fault. The wizards who erected the wall forgot only two names, but the two names belonged to the individuals who started this impressive saga and who decided the fate of the Wizarding world. The most famous person in Wizarding history and the most hated person in Wizarding history. The most hated was in fact the on who put the most famous in his place.

Lord Voldemort and Harry James Potter.

Curiously, the name most people don't recognize, the person who started it all, is inscribed on the wall. Most people would object to the name bitterly if they knew who the name belonged too. The name of Tom Marvolo Riddle is etched in gold letters into the black marble memorial.

But every now and than, someone leaves a flower or two for poor old Tom Riddle. But why you ask? The reason was because he was once only human, and because Tom Marvolo Riddle was probably the biggest victim to the war of them all.

Fin.

**A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did! I've gotta get going, but I promise that in a few days, you'll get a new chapter to my Hogwarts story (Alright HiKit? Stop bugging me about it!) and a Eragon story I got from a request! My first request story! Yaay! Also, my sister/beta Mira-chan had a weird Naruto dream w/ her own character that she turned into a fanfic and she's been begging me to post it! You'll see that soon too!**

**My beta Mira-chan, Muse Stoat, and I ToastWeasel will see you guys next chapter/fic! Please Review you all! They make me so happy and make me want to write more!**

**-Toasty (), Mira-chan (\/) and Stoat (.), OUT**


End file.
